doktorwhofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tom Baker
thumb Thomas Stewart Baker (ur. 20 stycznia 1934) - brytyjski aktor, odtwarzający min. główną rolę w serialu Doctor Who w latach 1974-1984. Znany także jako Czwarty Doktor, uważany powszechnie za najpopularniejszego odtwórcę tej roli. Obecnie przeżywa renesans swojej popularności, grając wyłącznie głosową (nie pojawia się na ekranie), ale ważną i charakterystyczną rolę Narratora w serialu komediowym Mała Brytania. Filmografia * 1968 Zimowa opowieść (The Winter’s Tale) * 1968 Market in Honey Lane (1968) - portier (w jednym odcinku) * 1968 George and Dragon – Porter (w odcinku 10:15 Train) * 1968 Z cars – Harry Russell (w odcinkach Hudson's Way) * 1968 Dixon of Dock Green – Foreman (odcinek Number 13), człowiek (odcinek Attack) * 1969 Thirty-Minute Theatre - kapral Schabe * 1970 Softly Softly – Site Foreman * 1971 Mikołaj i Aleksandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) – Grigorij Rasputin * 1972 Jackanory – lektor * 1972 Opowieści kanterberyjskie (Racconti di Canterbury)– Jenkin * 1972 BBC Play of the Month – dr. Ahmed el Kabir (odcinek The Millionairess) * 1973 Luther – papież Leon X * 1973 Cari genitor * 1973 The Vault of Horror - Moore * 1973 Arthur of the Britons – Brandreth * 1973 Frankenstein: The True Story – kapitan Robert Walton * 1974 Podróż Sindbada do Złotej Krainy (Golden Voyage of Sinbad, The) – Koura * 1974 Mutacje (Mutations, The) – Lynch * 1974-1981 Doctor Who – Doktor * 1974 Nouvelles de Henry James - Mark Ambient * 1977 Piccadilly Circus – Mark * 1980 Przekleństwo grobowca króla Tut (Curse of King Tut's Tomb, The) – Hasan * 1980 Sie ma Mojżesz (Wholly Moses!) - Egipski kapitan * 1982 Pies Baskerville'ów (Hound of the Baskervilles, The) – Sherlock Holmes * 1983 Jemima Shore Investigates - Dr. Norman Ziegler * 1984 Passionate Pilgrim, The - Sir Tom * 1984 Detektyw Remington Steele (Remington Steele) - Anatole Blaylock * 1984 Zany Adventures of Robin Hood, The - Sir Guy de Gisbourne * 1986 Czarna Żmija 2 (Blackadder II) - Kapitan Rum * 1986 The Life and Loves of a She-Devil - ojciec Ferguson * 1990 Srebrne krzesło (Silver Chair, The) – Błotosmętek * 1991 Law Lord, The - Sir Lionel Sweeting * 1991 Selling Hitler - Manfred Fischer * 1992 Doctor Who: Shada - Doktor / Narrator * 1992 Cluedo- Prof. Plum * 1993 Doctor Who: Dimensions in Time - Doktor * 1992-1995 Medics - Prof. Geoffrey Hoyt * 2000 Max Bear - Max Bear (głos) * 2000 The Canterbury Tales – Simpkin * 2000 Lochy i Smoki (Dungeons & Dragons) – Halvarth * 2001 Fun at the Funeral Parlour – Quimby * 2001 Randall i duch Hopkirka (Randall & Hopkirk) - Profesor Wyvern * 2003 Swiss Toni - Derek Asquith * 2003 Strange - ojciec Bernard * 2003-2006 Mała Brytania (Little Britain) - narrator * 2004-2005 Pan na dolinie (Monarch of the Glen) - Donald MacDonald * 2007 Panna Marple: Godzina zero (Marple: Towards Zero) – Frederick Treves * 2008 Mała Brytania w Ameryce (Little Britain USA) - narrator Kategoria:Aktorzy i aktorki